


Unlikely Allies.

by halelujah



Series: Marvel Discourse. [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Infinity War spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: Tony and Nebula are the only ones left on a dead planet.They're all the other has.They both come to a deal.





	Unlikely Allies.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I have literally tripped and fallen face first into this friendship and by God, I'll keep this friendship afloat by my goddamn self, if need be.
> 
> If the tag wasn't clear, **this has Infinity War spoilers**. I'm positive everyone has watched it by now, but it never harms anything to cover your ass just in case.

It had taken them some time. 

 

With the knowledge that Gamora, Nebula’s sister, was dead at the hands of Thanos, and Peter literally fading away in Tony’s, it was a given that their departure of what used to be Thanos’ planet, was long overdue. 

 

“What’s going to happen when we get to Terra, your Earth?” 

 

It’s weird to hear her talk, or anyone talk for that matter. Before now, they didn’t have the need to. She flew what used to be the Guardians’ spacecraft, and after four hours of watching her piloting, silently took over while she slept. 

 

“We find who’s left able to fight, regroup, find Thanos and we avenge everyone we lost.”

 

“If anyone is killing Thanos, it’ll be me.” Nebula says. She stares at him, with never ending, obsidian eyes. “It’ll be the monster he created, to take his last breathe.”

 

Tony had tried so hard to keep Peter from all this. Thought that maybe allowing the Kid to have small doses of the superhero life, and basically wrapping him up in the most advanced bubble wrap, Tony was capable of building, would keep him safe. 

 

It burns Tony inside, knowing that that was all for nothing. That all it took was some overly muscled Teletubbie and a golden fist, to take that all away. 

 

He glances at the Spider-Man mask he’s refused to put down. Finds his shaky hands clenching tightly around the material. 

 

“Give me the chance to hold him down,” Tony swears, holding Nebula’s gaze, “And I’ll get you your shot.”

 

Nebula smiles.


End file.
